legacy_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200216-history
The Famasi Collective
The Famasi Collective Overview The Famasi Collective has stood for thousands of years, boasting one of the greatest navel fleets in post Fall history. The Collective strives to serve the ideals that Alphas sought out, to bring peace and stability to the galaxy, but are limited by an inability to repair their ships. For this reason they typically only engage in military actions when they or an ally are directly threatened, but once the Famasi people start down the path of war they will not be stopped. The Famasi Collective have been at war with several other factions throughout the galaxy for years, the most notable is the Endless Border War, a military conflict stretching over centuries between the Famasi Collective and the Spigorian Empire. History The Famasi evolved on the planet of Masinor, home to several intelligent sentient races, and spent their first several thousand year of existence, know as the First Age, building small tribes that eventually flourished into small military city states. At the height of these city states golden age, Famasi were developing philosophy hand in hand with weapons, which lead to alliances, enemies, and eventually an assassination of a beloved poet sparked a massive military stand off. Almost the entire planet had taken one side or the other, and despite that peace talks had been arranged, both sides were preparing for total war. This is how the Alphas found the planet of Masinor, its entire population preparing to tear itself apart in a war world. The Alphas revealed themselves to the different city states, this abrupt arrival of aliens from another world stalled the beginning of the world war, while most found the new arrivals fascinating and genuine in their intent, there were those that saw the Alphas and thief "order" an invading force setting of the ground work for enslavement of the Famasi people. One by one city states choose a side, those who stood with the Order and those who were against, despite the orders best attempts war was on the horizon. In a calculated move the Order sent Legionnaires to destroy the largest of the opponent city states, with a single day they had razed the entire city and surrounding farmlands, the incident became know as the Death of Fausisdee. Within days most of the city stats that had opposed the Order bowed to its might, and with that began the Second Age, with the planet secured the Alphas revealed the scope of the universe and the opportunities it held for the Famasi people. Within a hundred years the Famasi had been given command of some of the most powerful warships the Order was willing to give to non Alpha or Legionnaire forces. Its slightly unclear why the Alphas were so willing to give such powerful ships to the Famasi, the prevailing theory is they built up such a reputation for being dependable and loyal that the Alphas had little option than to end up relying on them. The Famasi helped keep the peace, all the while building up a long lineage of void combat and navigation, even creating new tactics that were adopted by the Legionnaires themselves. Due to their great level of importance to the order the Famasi people were given greater freedom to control their own territories, which lead to the oppression of the Augillians among other problems. The Second Age and the privilege the Famasi experienced in it came to abrupt end when the First War began, and while the Famasi, along side the Order, fought with conviction and valor that still is talked about to this day, the Peace and Stability that the universe had experienced would be shattered. The Famasi had suffered greatly during the First War, most of their expansive fleet had been destroyed or lost, many of the worlds that the Famasi had populated had been razed, and even Masinor hadn't escaped the war unscathed. The Famasi forces were recalled to Masinor to protect the homeworld, leaving many systems to be on their own during the Fall. With the Famasi Collective being formed the once proud navel forces would not leave the Masinor system for another thousand years. This period in time is known as the Third Age, a time when the Famasi reconsidered everything about their own existence and took an isolationist path in regards to the rest of the universe. Eventually different factions within the Collective sought to reclaim some of the old worlds they had once controlled, amongst many debates, small skirmishes were had until eventually the Council was forced to let these eager factions attempt to reestablish contact and control of these lost planets. When the first Collective ship crossed over the border of the Masinor system is when the Fourth Age began, an age of reclaiming lost worlds and even a few prized warships that had been left to drift over the thousand years. The most notable events of the Fourth Age was the rise of the ALF, the disastours events of the "Decapitation", and the eventual formation of the Augillian Confederacy. In a disastrous event know as the Operation Righteous Voidspear, The Famasi Collective launched a massive coordinated assault on what they believed to be current location of "Black Court", in an attempt to reclaim the ancient dreadnought away from the Confederacy, only to be out maneuvered and letting the entire combined Confederacy Fleet lay siege to Masinor. Eventually the Augillian warships were driven off, but not after relatively power losses to the population and the infrastructure of Masinor, the Council deciding that the security of the capitol was more important that reclaiming a half functioning dreadnought, was able to negotiate a tentative peace with the Confederacy. With that the Fourth Age came to a close. The current period, know as the Fifth Age, find the Collective in relatively power wise comfortable position power wise, despite the several century spanning wars. The most prominent is the Famasi Collective-Spigorian Empire conflict know as the Endless Border War, surprisingly this war only has one faction per side, but this may come to an end if the rumors of secret talks between the Spigorian Empire and the Keshackian Republic are true. Size Government The collective is a Stratocracy ruled by an Oligarchy styled council that earns its place from the honors they have accumulated in services of the Collective. Culture Planets and Locations Masinor Famasi Collective Races Augillian Famasi Teki=